Recuerdos a tientas
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Miguel recuerda, y recuerda tantas cosas esa noche, como lo mucho que le gustaba Martina y lo mucho que le sigue gustando. LATIN HETALIA UA Songfic Perú/fem!Argentina


Ugh, me tomó más de lo que quise, pero finalmente lo terminé.

Latin Hetalia no me pertenece, Miguel (Perú) y Martina (fem!Argentina) son de sus respectivos autores.

Setting: UA

* * *

**Recuerdos a tientas**

_Luz de día - Enanitos Verdes_

La mirada de Miguel permanece fija en los dedos de la chica, los siguen igual de inquietos y se pierden cuando Martina se mete las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, temblando ligeramente. Se humedece los labios, ansioso, y sabe que probablemente la rubia se esté sintiendo de manera similar. Trata de recordar lo que se siente tomarla de la mano, porque ha olvidado si Martina tiene las manos frías o calientes, y quisiera tomarla del brazo y averiguarlo. Pero no lo hace.

-Sí que hace frío, ¿no? –se ríe Martina y lo mira de reojo, a lo que Miguel responde que sí, regalándole una sonrisa y alegando que deberían entrar a ese local de pizzas que ve en la esquina.

Martina mira hacia donde él le señala, ladeando el rostro. No parece muy convencida y Miguel trata de recordar si por casualidad no le gusta la gastronomía italiana. Se remueve inquieto, apretando el paso porque lo dejaron atrás, y está a punto de sugerir otro restaurante, cuando Martina se vuelve de golpe y le habla.

-Vamos mejor a tu casa –la oye decir y traga-. Tengo frío.

Miguel apenas asiente y Martina por un segundo le sonríe, contagiándolo.

-Bien –musita el chico y le pasa un brazo por los hombros de manera fraternal-. Aunque no sé qué tan cálida vayas a estar ahí, el otro día me cortaron la luz, lo muy pendejos de…

Martina se echa a reír, comenzando a reprocharle el nunca recordar pagar sus cuentas, y Miguel, mientras se defiende diciendo cualquier tontería, para un taxi y le abre la puerta. Martina se vuelve a reclinar en él una vez que están sentados dentro del carro y al peruano no le importa, le agrada sentirla a su lado. Disimuladamente acaricia su cabello, de la misma manera en que solía hacerlo cuando eran amigos, ahora recordando también que realmente, alguna vez también fueron amigos. Con ese pensamiento presente es más fácil bromear, es mucho más fácil no sentirse culpable cuando desliza un dedo por su cuello y la oye suspirar.

-Estamos aquí –murmura con la sien apoyada en al frente de la rubia.

-Sal del carro entonces –musita Martina, mirando hacia arriba porque durante el trayecto en carro se fue resbalando por el asiento hasta quedar echada en su hombro, aún siendo más alta que él.

-Suéltame pe –responde Miguel sacando la billetera, rogando tener sencillo para pagarle al taxista.

Miguel vive en un quinto piso, en un barrio poco costoso y muy concurrido, pero a esas horas de la noche, ya pocos carros recorren esa calle. Los dos se tambalean de manera algo torpe hacia el ascensor, abrazados y bromeando, riéndose a cada rato y en vano tratando de bajar la voz. De seguro que se aquello resultará más de un vecino descontento, dice Miguel entre risitas y Martina los manda a todos a volar.

-Eso me recuerda tanto a cuando traté de colarte a mi casa. ¿Te acuerdas? Cuando todavía vivía con mis papás y se armó un re quilombo…

-¿Qué si me acuerdo? –ríe Miguel buscando las llaves-. ¡Esa noche fue épica ya antes de que se te ocurriera eso!

Martina se echa a reír, quedándose apoyada contra la pared, al costado de la puerta, observando a Miguel en la débil luz del alumbrado público.

-¿Por qué no prendes aunque sea la luz del pasillo? –pregunta cuando por fin se calma y Miguel logra abrir la puerta.

-¿Para qué? Nos va a matar la magia –bromea el chico y la toma de la mano en un arrebato de confianza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Martina, guiándola a través de la oscuridad que reina en su pequeño apartamento.

-Están fríos –murmura-, tus dedos…

-Ya sé –suspira ella dejando que la lleve, oyendo que Miguel patea varias cosas para sacarlas de su camino-. ¿Cuándo te mudaste?

-Hace ya más de un año.

-¿Qué pasó con el otro depa?

-Se volvió demasiado caro –suspira Miguel y la sienta en el sofá, sin querer soltarla, pero haciéndolo finalmente-. Espérame un toque…

Se aleja de ella y ella lo espera sin moverse, echándose hacia atrás. Hacía frío en la sala o donde quiera que Miguel la haya metido, aunque no tanto como afuera. Se abraza a sí misma, encontrando un cojín a su lado. Oye a Miguel revolver en una habitación al costado y se ríe al escuchar como putea frustrado. Al rato regresa con una vela encendida y con la cera derretida la fija en la mesa para luego encender las otras velas largas y blancas que trae consigo.

-¿Cuántos días llevas viviendo así? –quiere saber Martina entre curiosa, entretenida y preocupada.

-Aún no llego a la semana –la tranquiliza Miguel y la chica puede ver su sonrisa a la luz de las velas-. ¿Pero estás cómoda, no?

Se sienta a su lado y la vuelve a abrazar de manera afectuosa. Martina pestañea, delineando sus labios.

-¿No me ofreces nada para tomar?

**_Destapa el champán_**  
**_apaga la luces_**  
**_dejemos las velas encendidas_**  
**_y afuera las heridas_**

-Y… ¿cómo van las cosas con Manuel?

Tal vez lo ha hecho a propósito, tal vez simplemente lo dijo por idiota. Martina se tensa y desvía la mirada, y él se arrepiente de no haberla besado ya. Tal vez realmente no ha debido preguntar por el arisco novio de la chica cuando esta se encuentra reclinada sobre su regazo, con los ojos puestos en sus labios. Tal vez es que ha bebido demasiado, tal vez es que la extraña, no lo sabe, pero le gusta sentirla cerca.

-Hueles bien –susurra y Martina cierra los ojos cuando los cálidos dedos de Miguel rozan sus mejillas.

-Debe ser el champú…

-¿Vainilla?

-Sí…

Una pequeña risa se escapa de los labios de Martina y Miguel siente el impulso de atraparla con la boca. Se estira hacia adelante, pero se queda a milímetros, dudando por un segundo, duda que Martina aprovecha para ser ella quien le da el primer beso.

El primer contacto es simple, siendo apenas un roce, sin poder considerarse siquiera un beso. Pero entonces las manos de Martina se pierden en la cabellera azabache de Miguel y todo se vuelve confuso. Nunca saben quién besa a quien, sólo que hay ansiedad y un poco de necesidad que rápidamente crece.

Martina suspira y ladea un poco más el rostro. Los brazos de Miguel la rodean por la cintura, apegándola más a él, perdiéndose entre sus curvas y las sensaciones que sus labios despiertan en él, y sus manos se aventuran más allá de su ropa. Le quita el abrigo que ella no quiso sacarse al entrar y lo deja tirado a un lado para ocuparse de su chompa, preguntándose cuántas capas de ropa trae la chica encima. Martina nota su impaciencia y no puede evitar soltar una risita, besando su frente de manera cariñosa. Es tan fácil ser así con el peruano, ahora lo recuerda. Miguel a veces es como un niño, dulce y atento, y a Martina le gusta lo tierna que puede ser con él.

-Oye… -se detiene Miguel, besando su mejilla, a lo que Martina sólo cierra los ojos y responde con un perezoso "¿Mhh?"-. ¿Aún me quieres?

Martina abre los ojos, pero no puede verlo bien porque le está dando la espalda a las velas y su sombra tapa a Miguel. Suspira.

-Después te digo.

_**Ya no pienses más**_  
_**en nuestro pasado**_  
_**hagamos que choquen nuestras copas**_  
_**por habernos encontrado**_

Cuando Miguel la alza, ya sólo lleva puesta la fina blusa que se compró hace unas semanas antes de volver de Italia y su ropa interior. Está a punto de decirle algo a Miguel sobre las velas que aún siguen prendidas en la sala, pero al final se calla y le rodea el cuello con ambos brazos, buscando sus labios. La habitación del chico está algo más alumbrada que la sala gracias a las dos ventanas que dan para la calle, pero aún así le cuesta descifrar las sombras que corren por el rostro de Miguel.

Él la deposita sobre la cama. Muy a lo película, piensa Martina y se ríe, recordando que Miguel es demasiado cursi, y aunque lo de las velas no fue un intento de ser romántico, por una vez le ligó. Sonríe, porque los labios de Miguel, aunque ligeramente resecos, se sienten bien sobre su piel, y suspira nuevamente al sentir que va besando su vientre, su barriga el espacio entre sus pechos conforme desabotona su blusa. Sus piernas se flexionan un poco, deslizando sus pies por la cama, y se abren, dejándole espacio entre ellas.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría verte… Aunque no necesito luz para poder saber lo linda que estás…

-¿Ese fue tu intento de decirme algo bonito? –suelta Martina entretenida.

Le gustaría poder ver su rostro ahora.

-No seas –farfulla Miguel y Martina se ríe.

-Qué lindo.

Miguel refunfuña y ella sigue sonriendo cuando las manos de él se resbalan por su cintura y se cuelgan de sus caderas. La besa lentamente y ninguno de los dos cierra los ojos, tratando de atravesar la oscuridad para verse. Miguel se relame ansioso y su lengua roza los labios de Martina. La empuja un poco más para alejarla del borde de la cama y echarla. Acaricia sus piernas, las cuales se le enredan alrededor de la cintura, atrayéndolo. Le gusta cómo se siente, la piel de Martina es suavecita y le fascina esa frescura que va borrando lentamente con sus besos y caricias.

Miguel la oye suspirar y quiere de nuevo recordar si siempre ha sido así de bello estar con ella. La besa con ganas, su mente corriendo desesperadamente hacia atrás en busca de esos pocos recuerdos que conserva de su relación con la rubia, pero a su mente sólo vienen momentos que poco tienen que ver con hacer el amor, que son bellos pero aun así no son lo que busca. Martina apenas jadea cuando sus manos se deslizan bajo su espalda y buscan el ganchito de su sostén.

_**Y porque puedo mirar el cielo**_  
_**besar tu manos**_  
_**sentir tu cuerpo**_  
_**decir tu nombre**_  
_**y las caricias serán la brisa**_  
_**que aviva el fuego de nuestro amor**_  
_**de nuestro amor**_

Miguel siempre ha jurado que sexo con una ex es pésima idea, pero ahora se lo está replanteando totalmente, no pudiendo pensar realmente claro cuando se siente atrapado dentro de Martina, respirando agitadamente y jadeando su nombre de manera casi inentendible. Tiembla un poco, sintiendo las manos sudadas de la chica en su espalda, aferrándose con cada estocada más a él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y suspirando entrecortadamente. La boca de Miguel termina pegada a su garganta, subiendo mientras la siente tragar algo nerviosa. Delinea su mandíbula a base de besos, comenzando por debajo de su mentón hasta subir a su oreja.

-Esto me gusta –susurra sintiéndose ronco y Martina, completamente desnuda, lo abraza del cuello, apegándose aún más a él.

Pero no dice nada. Miguel quiere preguntar, pero se calla, dirigiéndose a sus labios a besarla con ansias. Martina le corresponde, gimiendo un poco en medio del beso cuando las manos de Miguel acunan sus senos y sus pulgares dibujan circulitos sobre sus pezones. Miguel siente su estremecimiento y eso le agrada, así como le gusta cuando le muerde el labio inferior, reteniendo un jadeo. Recuerda que a Martina le encanta que la toque así y eso lo enciende. Siente sus lenguas juntas y el juego en el que se envuelven y eso le encanta. Al parecer también a Martina, que comienza a desesperarse por aún no tenerlo completamente desvestido.

Lo aleja poniendo sus manos en su pecho, mirándolo expectante, esperando que capte lo que quiere. Miguel la mira con el rostro ladeado, no entiende. Ella suspira, levantando el borde de su polo y ahí la capta, terminando de quitarse la prenda para luego desabrocharse el pantalón. Martina espera a que termine desvestirse y se pregunta si su cuerpo habrá cambiado mucho. Recuerda que tiene tatuajes en el costado derecho y lamente no poder verlos porque le encantaban y quiere recordar como son. Miguel una vez le ha explicado que aquellas son las líneas del desierto de Nazca y que las verdaderas son realmente enormes, pero a Martina solo le han interesado las que están en su cuerpo y ahora las quiere volver a ver, pero la oscuridad se lo impide.

-Oye… ¿Vamos a hacerlo así? –pregunta en voz baja, percibiendo que él se le vuelve a apegar.

Miguel se remueve y ella puede sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, el calor que emana y que la envuelve, y le encanta.

-¿Así cómo? –quiere saber él, sin haberla entendido.

-Con las luces apagadas…

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Martina calla, mordiéndose el labio cuando él la echa hacia atrás, dejándola otra vez completamente recostada, y gime bajito al sentir sus manos acariciar su cintura. Miguel suspira porque lo abraza por el cuello y lo atrae hacia ella, apegando sus pechos y la suave sensación de sus senos le derriten el cerebro al peruano. Martina se ríe bajito.

-No, ninguno –musita en voz baja antes de ser besada.

_**El tiempo dejo**_  
_**su huella imborrable**_  
_**y aunque nuestras vidas son distintas**_  
_**esta noche todo vale**_

_**Tu piel y mi piel,**_  
_**ves que se reconocen.**_  
_**Es la memoria que hay**_  
_**en nuestros corazones**_

-¿Recuerdas que una vez se te ocurrió poner tu CD del Tri mientras lo hacíamos? –murmura Martina cuando Miguel se vuelve a acomodar entre sus piernas, dejando que estas le rodeen la cintura.

-¿Eso hice? –se ríe él, entre tenso y divertido.

-Sí, te afanaste con ellos por un tiempo –murmura Martina dejando que una espalda se resbale por su espalda y la otra tantee su abdomen- Y sigues sin hacer deporte…

-No se puede correr olas aquí –murmura Miguel y la besa una vez más, tomándola de la muñeca para que lleve su otra mano también a su espalda y no le siga hablando de estar en forma, que a él eso nunca le interesó demasiado, es demasiado flojo como para preocuparse por algo así.

Martina se ríe, replicando algo que Miguel ignorar por estar peleándose con la envoltura del condón, tratando de abrir el paquetito. Las manos de la chica se lo quitan de las manos y ella le dice que se relaje. Miguel suspira, impacientándose, sintiendo que todo debía suceder y ya. Quiere ignorar que Martina ya no es su novia, que no lo es desde hace mucho tiempo, y quiere así creer que por ahora la tiene, que ella lo tiene a él.

-Ven –la oye llamarlo en voz baja casi en un susurro y él la busca a tientas, encontrando sus manos.

Martina se estira y desliza sus dedos por su miembro; Miguel presiona los labios, ahogando un jadeo. Se inclina hacia adelante, queriendo besarla, pero lo que halla es su mejilla y una risita. Martina suspira al sentirlo y presiona con más fuerza las piernas alrededor de su cintura, gimiendo bajito.

-Miguel…

El chico encima de ella se estremece de pies a cabeza, jadeando pesadamente en su boca. Martina gime bajito, a diferencia de Miguel, y se aferra más fuerte a su cuello…

Y es bello, mucho más bello de lo que Miguel recordaba. Es tan bello que siente que le llena el pecho de una sensación increíble, tan increíble que se siente listo para explotar de pura felicidad y éxtasis. Martina debajo de él, gimiendo, es realmente lo único que importa ahora, y qué mierda si han terminado o si ella ya tiene otro novio, que se joda el mundo porque en ese momento él la ama y se vuelve loco gracias a ella.

Puede sentir que ambos se aferran al otro como si su vida dependiese de ello y eso sólo lo hace más feliz. No sabía que puede ser tan feliz, o al menos no lo recordaba y ahora toda esa felicidad lo hace trizas, hasta acabar con todo, con él, con Martina… con todo eso.

Y todo se acaba, aunque luego descubre que no es así.

Por un momento no dicen nada, están demasiado agotados para eso, simplemente se quedan en la misma posición, respirando agitadamente. Oye a Martina jadear y cierra los ojos, suspirando mientras no puede dejar de sonreír como un idiota. Se echa a su lado, estrechándola contra su pecho. Martina se calma, igual que él, y suspira, dibujando circulitos sobre su pecho mientras oye los latidos de su corazón. Miguel pierde los dedos en su larga cabellera, peinándola con dedicación.

-¿Sigues teniendo frío? –susurra junto a su oído y Martina cierra los ojos, sonriendo.

Se queda contando los latidos de Miguel, hasta perderse y responder:

-¿Tú qué crees?

_**Puedo ser luz de noche**_  
_**ser luz de día**_  
_**frenar el mundo**_  
_**por un segundo**_  
_**y que me digas**_  
_**cuánto querías**_  
_**que esto pasara una vez más**_  
_**y otra vez más**_


End file.
